The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program capable of easily collecting useful evaluation information having high reliability.
In recent years, information called word-of-mouth information has been utilized on Internet bulletin boards. Word-of-mouth information is evaluation information regarding, for example, services of a shop, quality of a product, how fun content is, and the like.
Word-of-mouth information is an authentic view of a person who has actually visited a shop, a person who has bought a product, a person who has viewed content, or the like, and is useful and is used as a reference in purchasing a product or a service in many cases, unlike evaluation information given by magazine reporters or specialists.
In addition, a technique has also been proposed in which attributes of viewers (user information) are collected from wireless terminals of the viewers and a viewing effect is measured (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-41194). It is possible to more easily collect evaluation information using the techniques.